


Mutinous

by IShouldBeWriting



Series: Perverse Tenacity [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Secret War)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Rebellion, Sedition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedition doesn’t become them.  But then, it turns out that leadership doesn’t become her anywhere near as easily as she’d expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutinous

**Author's Note:**

> Canon compliant to at least half-way through the Secret Wars story arc.

Interim Executive Director had a nice ring to it. Executive Director had been even nicer. So where the hell had it all gone wrong? Why was Rogers, Captain fucking America, aligning himself against her, leading a mutiny from within the ranks? They were alike; both ordinary people trying to keep the world safe from the aliens and freaks. So why couldn’t he understand? Why had he decided to use that damned policy loophole that allowed him discretionary powers when choosing his team? Why had he chosen _them_? The mutants. The ones that were dangerous, like a bunch of unsecured nukes constantly waiting for someone to put their goddamned cup of coffee down on top of the wrong button.

Granted, even if he had chosen to surround himself with mutants, they were certainly doing a hell of a job rounding up all of the escapees from the Raft outbreak. And on the occasion when Maria could spin a glib story to downplay their involvement, Cap’s team were certainly making her look damn good in front of Board of Directors. But there were days when she was too tired, when she said the wrong thing. And as much as they sometimes chose to ignore it, the Board were still aware of Cap’s flagrant disobedience of Maria’s edicts. And as such, her position, Maria Hill, Executive Director of SHIELD, was untenably unstable. 

Damn Rogers and his morals and ethics. She’d been told that he was a soldier. A _good_ soldier. But if that was the case, where the hell had his ability to follow orders gone? And when, between having been frozen for forty odd years and the present, had he gone and grown that fucking inconvenience he called a spine?

And while she was damning people, damn Nick Fury, super spy, to hell and back again as well. Whatever game the _former_ Director of SHIELD was playing at, Maria wanted none of it. SHIELD was hers now. He’d gone to the effort of making it look like he’d been killed. Now why couldn’t the man have the decency to have stayed dead? It didn’t matter. They belonged to her now. All of them. And there was no way in hell she was going to give them back to her oh-so-secretive ex-boss even if he did suddenly pull a Lazarus on her. 

It was hers now, SHIELD and all of its problems. And damn the men who stood in the way of her efforts to do something incredible with it. Seditious bastards, both of them.


End file.
